I'll Always be there
by DemonicDevilz
Summary: TidusYuna Lemony what more to say but dun worry there is a plot :D anyways enjoy


**Disclaimer :** **I'd Like to say I dont own FFX or any of the character if I did well Tidus would not have fuckin died :P have fun and enjoy . **

**By the way if your under 17 get your pervert of an ass outta here :D**

I'll Always Be There

Yuna was sitting on the same pilliar where she first learned how to whistle with Tidus had jumped to save all of humanaty just for her and the gang . She looked off into the horizon and sighed she knew he was dead but she felt some where deep down inside of here that he was alive and thats why she was here tonight visting Lulu and Wakka and there baby boy . Rikku had joined her and so did Paine and Gappile .

Yuna then looked down at her hands and brought them up to her mouth and let out a whistle that sounded so peaceful.She then set her two hands one on each side of herself and then looked up to the Far plane and smiled as she thought maybe Tidus could be in there . Then she shook her head she knew he was gone and would never come back .

Rikku looked to Yuna from in the bushes and smiled.

-so she thinks he ain't coming back wow does she ever have a surprise -

Rikku glanced at Yuna again and smiled then snook away back to her own hut for the rest of the night .

Yuna got up about 3hours later and glanced at the sea then started towards her hut . Once she got there she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and opened the cap . She then heard a faint rustle of clothing and whent into the hall way to check what it was . There was nothing then she knew what it was .

" Rikku I know your here now get out before Gappile comes looking for you " Yuna shouted . She heard nothing she then whent upstairs and drank the last of the water before throwing it out.

Yuna went into the washroom and turned on the shower then began to take off her belts and hoisters from her waist . She then took off her necklases and set them down with her belts/hoisters. Then she took off her t-shirt and mini-shorts leaving her in her underwear and bra. She unclaped the bra and set it down then took off her underwear and put them with her bra.

Yuna stepped into the shower and relaxed thinking to herself thinking about Tidus his dirrty blonde hair and his sexy grin . She missed him a lot , to think of it she wished that he was alive to be here with her again onece more .

Not knowing there has a set of blue eye's watching Yuna in the shower while she washed .This person was glade she missed him yet would never whant to make her cry .

Yuna was finishing washing her hair then she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel . She wrapped it around herself and walkedout of the washroom then headed towards her bedrom and saw a bunch of dirty blonde hair sticking out from under the blankets . She just shook her head and said " Rikku , Rikku , Rikku i knew you where here you little brat" .

Yuna whent and got her pj's and put them on then pushed The so called Rikku over . All she heard after that was a groan from the sleeping figure . Yuna turned around in her bed to come face to face with a gentil familliar grin. Yuna just wipped her eye's and thought she was dreaming .

" Tidus , am I dreaming " Yuna wispered

" no , I'm all here just for you " Tidus wispered to her as he kissed her lips softly .

Tidus reached under her shirt and rubbed her right nip ple softly then whent to the other and did the same till they where fully erected . He looked to her with her eyes closed and moaning in pleasure as he slid his hands down towards her waist he looked to her then hugged her tight . Yuna opened her eye's and looked to him .

" Tidus tell me this is not a dream please Tidus No yuna..this is not a dream,Im really here...I love you yuna.  
Yuna Oh Tidus...Im so happyShe hugged him tightly in her arms,her erect nipples could be felt on his chest as he smiled at her  
Tidus's hands moved up her shirt again,as he slid it off of her,He smiled at her medium sized breasts,as he moved his cold lips to them,he kissed her erect nipples slowly as he began to slowly suck on them while his toungue pushed hard against them,Yuna just smiled as a chill went up her spine,but soon she found that her hand was sliding down in his pants,rubbing her hand up and down his shaft as she felt it start to get hard,He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down,Yuna soft hand began to rub it faster,as he nibbled softly on her hard nipples  
Yuna Tidus,take me now!! Tidus just nodded and looked down to her

Tidus grinned as he pulled yunas pants down,as she kicked her pants away,his cock pushed into her panties abit as he felt her pussy was already getting wet,he smiled as he slid her panties down now,Her nicely shaven pussy gleamed in the light from her juices,As he rolled onto his back pulling her up on him as she sat on his lap,letting his hard cock slowly enter her wet pussy,She began to push down hard into it as he pushed right back into her in a perfect rhythm,Her moans were loud for about an hour then she had her orgasm,A few minutes after Tidus let off his load inside of her Hot pussy,She smiled happily at him as she layed down along his hard muscular body,his hands wrapping around her back as he felt her soft skin,His smile widening as he kissed her lips deeply.  
Tidus I love you yuna...  
yuna Oh tidus...That was great...

( the next morning )

Yuna woke up the next morning to be wrapped up in a set of strong arms and a set of blue eyes looking down to her . Tidus just smiled as she tryed to stand up but couldn't due to the fact that she fell down and slipped on a silk shirt of her's. ( aww poor sister of mine i hope she's ok but hey i'm writing this but wait she is ok when ever Tidus is here Tidus : shut up Miaku and get back to the story ... oh my poor love why wasn't i there to save you ... hey wait i was there slaps himself in the head and runns off after Miaku )

After Yuna got up and got dressed Tidus did the same and then looked to Tidus and smiled .

Tidus leaned down and kissed Yuna on the cheak softly . They both walked out of the farly large hut and where greeted by some of the fellow comoners .

" morning Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus " said a little girl as she pasted by the house and ran off after her little brother .

Yuna smiled and gave a small wave as They whent the opposite direction towards Wakka and Lulu's hut . Tidus had his arm's around Yuna the whole time as the walked to the hut in Beisaid . Yuna knocked on the door when they got there but there was no ansewer , Then she opened the door slightly and saw two figures making out in the living room . Yuna quickly closed the door behind herself and looked to tidus with a innocent grin .

" i'd sudjest you don't menstion that to eather of them ever Sir Tidus " said Yuna with a slight giggle. Tidus just smiled and fallowed her to Rikku's place . Yuna walked in to the small hut and walked into the kitchen fallowed closely by Tidus .

" morning Yunie " said Rikku as she turned around and set down two plates of brwakfast for them .

" morning Rikku the sneek " said Yuna as she sat down and motioned for Tidus to sit with her.

" well , well look what the cat brought in Lady Yuna and a spiky haired blondy ummm ... now what to do with ya " said Gippal as he sat with Rikku as she finished with breafast .

" he has a name Gippal and i'm surprised you haven't even heard about him from Yuna yet " said Rikku as she started eating.

" ummm... let me guess your Sir Tidus the guy that jumped the cliff to save the world " Gippal said sarcasticly .

" actually that is me " said Tidus as he started to eat a little . Gippal just choked on his food and started pounding on his chest and stopped .

" hahahaha ... Gippal you didn't know wow i'm suprised " said Yuna .

" man you would think more ppl would reconize you Blitzer " said Wakka as he walked in .

" well yeah i'd think " said Tidus as he kept eating

" men they never think of anything but knolegment " said Lulu as she sat down and started eating .

( that night at the pillar )

" Yuna I don't know how I came back but i'm glad I did beacuse I love you truly " Tidus said

" I'm glad your back and now our future is together and never apart no mater what " said Yuna as she leaned her head against his chest .

" I agree , and i whanted to ask you something " said Tidus

" hummm"

" Lady Yuna daughter of soummoner and Lord Braska and my love would you marry me , I've been away from you to long and last night when I came back to you i finally felt full again and i'm asking you Yuna please" wispered Tidus as he took out a a golden ring with a silver trim on it .

" Yes... God yes i'll marry you " Yuna said as Tidus slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

6 weeks later they where married then 2 years after later after that date Yuna found out ... wait thats another story oh screw that and i'll let you find out heehee

( 2 years 6 months later )

" Hey Yuna you ok " asked a very concered Tidus

" yeah the doctor said it should only last a few weeks " said yuna as she layed back in bed sick

" you late aren't you " he asked

" how'd yoy know " she replyed

" guessed but think your late you've been sick for a few day's now " Tidus smiled

" god i'm pregnant " Yuna blurted out and hugged Tidus

8 months later a baby girl was born and named Rachel after Yuna's step sister that she never knew but wished she did . Rachel Lesca Skyler had dirty blonde hair like her father and had the two diffrent tonned eye's like her mother ( look at most Yuna pic's and you'll see she has one blue eye and the other is green ).

Yuna and Tidus lived in peace and 3 years later had a son witch they named Mathew after a friend of there's that died beacuse of Sin .

The End ( for now )

I'd like to thank a few people that helped me with this fanfiction :

Vamp Quatre for his section of the lemon he helped me with and i gratly thank you for it love ya for it Q-man .

All Tidus/Yuna fan's out there yes i know i'm one of them and I thank all who have read and are reading this thanks .

Agian all this is DemonicDevilz signing off :P


End file.
